Sin Tiempo
by Athena Selas
Summary: Episodio G Assassin [RadaKanon] Kanon, el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario, suele desempeñar sus labores sobresalientemente; sin embargo, no todas sus tareas le resultan igual de fáciles de concluir, sobretodo si la visita de Radamanthys le viene como una excusa perfecta para afianzar las relaciones de paz entre Hades y Athena.


**Derechos:** Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación de Masami Kurumada, Megumu Okada, editoriales Shueisha y Akita Shonen. Únicamente los utilizo bajo propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ello.

 **Clasificación:** PG-13. Humor.

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Originalmente esto sería un drabble como ejercicio de creatividad impuesto por Ninnae para ejercitar mi producción artística, pero terminó saliéndose un poquito de las manos, aproveché el flechazo de inspiración y terminé escribiendo un fanfic ¡Gracias, Ni!

 **Atención:** Este fanfic está basado en el canon de EPISODIO G ASSASSIN, spin off situado años después de la Guerra Santa y lo más importante para esta historia: Kanon (convertido e investido oficialmente como el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario) y Radamanthys sobreviven tras su batalla a muerte y ser vuelven "muy buenos amigos".

* * *

 **Sin Tiempo**

El Patriarca miraba fijamente el monitor de su ordenador con el ceño fruncido como si enfrentara a su peor enemigo, incapaz de decidirse a elegir la mejor estrategia para salir vencedor. El némesis en cuestión era un informe, uno que solamente el pontífice de la Diosa griega de la guerra podía redactar. Kanon usualmente relegaba esos asuntos a sus asistentes y subordinados; sin embargo, la Junta había dictaminado que el responsable de desarrollar metódicamente aquel trabajo escrito debía ser el mismísimo Pontífice.

El antiguo General Marino se creía tan perfectamente capaz como cualquiera de sus antecesores, incluido Saga, de redactar una sólida investigación detallada sobre la guerra que se avecinaba y que las estrellas y los sueños le habían revelado; empero parecía que las Musas lo habían abandonado, pues aquella tarea que le había parecido tan simple cuando le fue planteada, comenzó a hacerse cada vez más difícil de abordar.

Metido en su centro de trabajo, en el corazón de la cámara del Patriarca, el antiguo Géminis se hallaba rodeado de pergaminos y libros que relataban sobre "Las Espadas Sagradas", enemigos contra quienes el Santuario estaría próximo a enfrentar. El gemelo había escrito muchos resúmenes y borradores en el ordenador de palabras durante los últimos días; sin embargo, era incapaz de dar forma a una versión final a causa de una especie de estanco metodológico.

Llevaba semanas acumuladas trabajando en aquello y la junta exigía el documento listo para la semana entrante. "La Junta" no era cualquier cosa, pues eran los socios y proveedores financieros del mismísimo Santuario, realmente el triunfo de los paladines de Athena dependía de la obtención de aquellos recursos monetarios.

El Patriarca, quien vestía su típica túnica blanca con detalles rojos y dorados, suspiró con frustración y comenzó a atacar el teclado de la computadora con furia, seleccionando adecuadamente las palabras en su idioma natal dando forma a aquel odioso documento, valiéndose de su fuerza de voluntad para atacar de frente su misión.

Un par de horas después, apenas alcanzó a escribir una triada de cuartillas y Kanon terminó distrayéndose por completo dedicándose a afinar sus nuevas habilidades adivinatorias, repasando pergaminos sobre la lectura de huesos que de casualidad estaban justo a un lado de su ordenador. Fue pillado por uno de sus subordinados quien entró al estudio del Patriarca apenado por interrumpir la importantísima labor del Pontífice; no obstante, cuando el asistente halló al antiguo Géminis hojeando el manual ajeno a su investigación, suspiró con decepción; sin embargo, no deseó confrontar directamente al su superior y simplemente anunció su llegada.

— Su Santidad, lamento importunarlo, pero su honorable invitado ha llegado y a pesar de que le ofrecí subir las 12 Casas para hacerlo pasar a sus Cámaras Privadas, él contestó tajante que esperaría fuera de la Casa de Aries hasta que usted se dignara a salir.

Kanon saltó de su mullida silla y un latigazo de desasosiego se apoderó su cuerpo.

— ¡Mierda, Radamanthys!

El Géminis respaldó su avance de trabajo y apagó el ordenador. Seguidamente se enderezó la túnica y los collares ceremoniales, luego se dirigió al pasadizo que lo conducía a la salida de su estudio.

— No sería nada diplomático enviar a un Juez del Infierno de vuelta a casa dado el largo viaje que ha hecho hasta acá. Todo sea por el deseo de Athena de reforzar nuestra alianza de paz con Hades.

— Tiene usted razón, Su Santidad.

A su subordinado no le quedaba más opción que acatar los deseos de su superior sin chistar. Aunque por enésima vez consecutiva hubiese dejado aquel delicadísimo trabajo sin avance significativo mientras el tiempo límite para su entrega se reducía a nada.

* * *

Kanon bajó a prisa las escaleras de la Casa de Aries que conducían al final de los 12 Templos. Ahí, agazapado en una de las esquinas del pórtico de mármol, se encontraba el Juez Wyvern esperándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y la pálida piel enrojecida a causa del abrasante calor seco que reinaba en el sitio sagrado de la Diosa de la Guerra.

El gemelo le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona a modo de saludo y le sorprendió mirar a su antiguo enemigo vistiendo sencillas ropas civiles. De hecho, el pelilargo se sintió fuera de lugar presentándosele con toda la pompa ceremonial de patriarca.

— ¿Y esa pinta, Wyvern? ¿Debo regresar a la Cámara del Patriarca para cambiarme la túnica por alguna facha casual?

— Un "hola" es una manera más adecuada de saludar, idiota — le enfrentó con una dura mirada ámbar. — Además ¿Quieres que me presente con sapuri al Santuario en tiempos de paz? Seguro que traigo horrorosos recuerdos a las paredes de este lugar con la piel del Wyvern puesta — lanzó con un tinte de orgullo en su justificación.

El Géminis soltó un bufido que contenía toda la dicha que le provocaba cada encuentro con aquel. Radamanthys poseía un espíritu de lucha fiero e inquebrantable en cada fibra de su ser, dicha alma bélica compatibilizaba intensamente con el espíritu ambicioso e ingenioso de Kanon.

Naturalmente el escenario de los Dioses los habían colocado como enemigos que debían batirse en duelo hasta la muerte y así fue, empero sobrevivieron asombrosamente a su letal encuentro en la Guerra Santa y para colmo, Hades y Athena les hicieron convivir juntos en el Inframundo como parte de una nueva era de paz. Luego de superar su antagonismo natural tras una serie de anécdotas hilarantes y hasta conmovedoras, ambos llegaron a soportarse y a frecuentarse. Finalmente, rindiéndose ante el fuego abrasivo que generaba su relación terminaron atrayéndose irremediablemente y ahora se había convertido en algo más que aliados.

— Tienes razón, no vengas con la sapuri de Wyvern o ella recordará las palizas que suelo darte.

El Juez del Infierno le gruñó, pero Kanon, hundido de gusto por lo fácil que era provocar a su antiguo némesis, se lanzó contra él y le propinó un apasionado y largo beso en los labios que rezaba "Hola, te extrañé, idiota".

La cita que tuvieron ese día ocurrió en uno de los sitios favoritos de Radamanthys. Para gusto de Kanon, aquel paraje sacado de la selección del inglés, carecía de sensualidad y más bien parecía sacado de la imaginación de poetas melancólicos o novelistas góticos.

Era una llanura de largos pastizales ubicada en húmedas y frías tierras británicas. El clima era tan nebuloso y frío como de costumbre en aquel paraje situado a un lado de una pequeña laguna de oscuras aguas. La pareja se hallaba sentada sobre una colina de escasos metros de altura, bajo la sombra de un árbol de ramas enclenques cuyas hojas apenas los protegían de la llovizna cotidiana. La tierra de la llanura no parecía propicia para que abundaran demasiados compañeros para aquel árbol, porque sus iguales se repartían a muchos metros de distancia entre sí.

— Debería escribir un informe en pergamino para mis sucesores en el Santuario acerca de "Las extrañas manías de los espectros de Hades cuando tienen citas" ¿Qué me esperaré de la siguiente cita que planees tú? ¿Un cementerio de la Edad Media?

— No estaría mal tener un cita en un cementerio — Wyvern esquivó el veneno de su pareja. — Quizás esta calma te ayude a ordenar tu mente y finalmente escribas ese informe tan delicado que me comentó tan preocupado tu subordinado.

El Géminis, airado, abrió la boca para blasfemar en contra de su asistente; sin embargo Radamanthys colocó la yema de su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amante para silenciarlo, luego llevó su boca al lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Kanon y le susurró seductoramente.

— ¿O quizás simplemente necesitas relajarte más profundamente, sumo Pontífice de Athena? — agregó el malicioso Radamanthys mordisqueando sutilmente aquella piel tan sensible.

— ¡Wyvern! — musitó el griego mordiéndose los labios, para luego tomar por el cuello al rubio y de este modo propinarle un furioso beso, desbordante de sed lujuriosa.

La pareja se besó largamente y ambos guerreros se ensimismaron en el inmenso placer de aquella larga y tendida caricia. Paulatinamente, la intensidad de los movimientos de sus bocas se aceleró, estimulados por las corrientes de excitación que aumentaban exponencialmente en cada roce de sus labios. Kanon insistió con sutiles mordidas a Radamanthys para que abriese su boca y le permitiera humedecer aquel contacto. Al cabo de un rato, el orgulloso Wyvern aceptó y pronto sus lenguas se saludaron febriles y entusiastas.

Kanon sintió una sed lasciva apoderarse de él, así que llevó sus manos hacia el torso de Radamanthys, recorriéndolo insinuantemente y disfrutando sentir aquella dura y musculosa piel bajo su tacto. El gemelo entonces guió sus inquietos dedos hacia la espalda del rubio en donde enterró suavemente sus uñas y masajeó circularmente la sensible zona. A cambio, su amante emitió gruñidos de incomodidad que ocultaba cuán erógeno resultaba aquel rincón de piel para el Juez, quien respondió la treta mordiendo el cuello del gemelo, el cual era tan sensible como su propia espalda.

— Quiero ir a otro lugar — bisbiseó el gemelo frotándose contra la fuerte anatomía ajena.

— Llévanos a tus habitaciones en el Santuario.

El Géminis se separó de su pareja, mirándolo directo a los ojos por unos segundos. Por supuesto que se moría de ganas por encerrarse en sus aposentos con Radamanthys y salir de ese húmedo y feo sitio, pero su instinto afilado e infalible le advertía desconfiar del Juez. No obstante, su antiguo némesis volvió a succionar insinuantemente su cuello mientras colaba sus grandes manos debajo de la túnica blanca, palpando los fuertes muslos del heleno, consolando aquella piel erizada a causa del frío.

— Me encargaré de calentarte adecuadamente, Su Santidad.

El gemelo apretó los ojos y respiró hondamente, entonces realizó su célebre técnica dimensional que los llevo de vuelta a Grecia. Ambos cayeron sobre el mullido lecho de blancas sábanas de Kanon, instantáneamente el inglés se separó de su lado y salió de la cama. Conociendo de memoria el lugar, encontró una toalla blanca y la arrojó a Kanon acertando a su cabeza.

— Deja de perder de tiempo y ponte a hacer el informe ahora mismo, fracaso de Patriarca — ordenó con un cambio inverosímil de voz, era inconcebible que segundos antes esa misma boca estuviese jadeando por las atenciones de Kanon.

Con el orgullo herido, Kanon se puso de pie como un resorte y mostró el dedo medio de su mano derecha bien levantado a su amante.

— Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo.

El Géminis salió furioso de la habitación. La verdad su orgullo estaba terriblemente herido, tan herido que quería  
terminar aquel horroroso ensayo tan rápido como fuese posible y después desnucar a Radamanthys con el pesado compendio final de hojas que resultarían de su trabajo como muestra de su rencor por aquel desagravio.

Observando al Pontífice de la Diosa de la Guerra salir del lugar hecho una furia, el Juez Wyvern suspiró y tomó asiento en la suave cama de su amante. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se miró con auto compasión la erección que se le había levantado luego de unos pocos minutos de candente interacción con su pareja.

Aveces, amar con responsabilidad dolía

 **FIN**


End file.
